rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR Ganges
=Ganges= *Name: **Player: NPC *Classes: Noble 6/Scout 1/Enforcer 1 **Total Level: 8 *Species: Chiss **Age: 44 **Gender: Male **Weight: 77.1Kg **Destiny: Yes Character Description A tall male Chiss who typically wears the uniform of Imperial law-enforcement, Ganges has a severe hairstyle and looks very serious at most times. Personality Ganges is clipped and cold, a dedicated law enforcement officer who believes in the rule of law above most other concerns. Though he isn't a heartless sadist, he is very strict when it comes to the law, and he cannot simply look the other way when he sees crime. He prefers not to mete out the harshest possible penalties, unless dealing with inveterate, repeat, or hardened criminals, or the worst and most serious of crimes. Languages Known Cheunh, Basic, Binary, Bocce, Coruscanti Charm Signing, Durese, High Galactic, Huttese, Minnisiat, Rodese, Ryl, Sy Bisti, Squib Trade Language. Assets The full authority of the office of an Imperial Procurator of Justice. =Attributes= =Combat Stats= Defenses Noble: +1 Ref, +2 Will Scout Multiclass: +1 Ref Enforcer PrC: +4 Ref, +2 Will Condition Track Damage Threshold = Fort Defense + Misc Bonus. *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconcious or disabled =Equipment= Weapons DC-15s Blaster Pistol This Clone Wars era antique is a blaster pistol with a slow rate of fire. Instead of a power pack, however, it incorporates a small but robust generator directly into the weapon. Its internal battery can store up to seven shots' worth of power, which may be fired normally before the rate of fire falls to no greater than 1 shot/round under any circumstances. It recharges one shot per combat round, but the power source will continue to generate power for a century, and the blaster can be used to charge other batteries, albeit slowly. Though it was originally issued to Clone Troopers during the Clone Wars, and has since been discontinued by BlasTech, it remains a popular, prized possession for wilderness explorers and collectors of antiques alike, and knock-offs of varying quality are available throughout the galaxy, ranging from the laughably poor to specimens which are functionally superior to the original model. This one is the original model. It stores seven shots and recharges one per round, deals 3d6 damage and has a stun setting. Stun Baton (Tonfa Form) A short but effective weapon favored by police and security forces the galaxy over, this stun baton comes in the form of a tonfa, the physical martial arts weapon which was the form-factor inspiration behind the Guard Shoto lightsaber. Though anyone proficient with simple weapons can use it as a simple club, it is especially effective in the hands of a wielder with martial arts training, increasing the damage dice of their unarmed strikes by one die size for physical blows and adding an additional die when powered up for stun attacks, and granting a +2 equipment bonuses to attempts made to disarm or trip whilst armed with it. Ganges has not made as extensive a study of this weapon as true masters of its practice have. However, when he is armed with it, he deals 1d8 unarmed combat damage, or 2d8 stun damage. Snap Baton A hand-sized cylinder from which a stout, strong rod erupts when snapped, one meter in length. When collapsed, it is easily capable of being concealed or carried in a pocket, on a utility belt, or up one's sleeve. Expanding or collapsing it takes a swift action. This particular snap baton was manufactured by Merr-Sonn with an active noise cancellation function that muffles the sounds of its impacts without muffling the blow at all, and is carried in a spring-loaded holster up Ganges' left sleeve. When he snaps his hand with the right motion, the baton's grip is shot into his palm and the baton automatically extended, functioning as if he had drawn it with the Quick Draw feat. It deals 2d4 damage, which may be normal, lethal bludgeoning damage or stunning damage, at his discretion. Armor Blast Vest and Helmet This set of armor consists of an ablative blast-vest and a helmet. The vest is matte black with high-visibility retroreflective trim along the hem and shoulders, and the word "PROCURATOR" rendered in stark white aurabesh along the back. The helmet is glossy white with retroreflective trim and features a detachable transparent face shield, retroreflective stripe all around the rim, an encrypted commlink headset, and a lamp that fully illuminates six squares in the direction the wearer is looking. When worn, this suit of armor makes it very difficult for allies to mistake Ganges for an enemy, raising his Defenses by 5 against any misdirected attacks (though not ''re''directed attacks,) and makes his location clear to his allies even in dense smoke. The face-shield, if worn, protects Ganges from the risk of dust or debris flung into his face, raising his defenses by five against such effects. It also carries his badge on the front. Misc. Personal Equipment Badge of Office In the past, the Imperial Procurator of Justice was a lone title granted to a roaming spectre who answered only to Emperor Palpatine himself. In this modern era, however, the Imperial Procurators of Justice are a law-enforcement organization, with a hierarchy and a bureaucracy. To criminals this badge is a target of fear or hatred; to those sapients who actually enjoy life under the Empire it is the symbol of a dedicated defender of law and order, and to everyone else it is clear proof that Ganges operates with the authority of Imperial Law-Enforcement, charged to investigate notorious crimes within the Empire, as well as to investigate criminal activity which reaches further than the jurisdiction of any planetary, stellar, or sector magistrate. The badge consists of the seal of the Galactic Empire rendered in black as a raised embossment upon a shield-shaped badge of shining gold, with an embellishment in the center consisting of a pair of bindercuffs and a scroll on a set of mechanical scales rendered in red, marking Ganges as a senior Procurator. It is large enough to be visible in the hand when wielded and displayed, small enough to be comfortably affixed to the front of a shirt or a belt, or concealed in a small case. It contains a transmitter that, when active, broadcasts Ganges' credentials. Commlink, encrypted A standard commlink, Imperial-issue, equipped with encryption circuits. =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): +6 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): +6 **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): +11 *Endurance (CON): +11 *Initiative (DEX): +6 *Knowledge Bureaucracy, Social Sciences, Galactic Lore, Tactics (INT): +15 *Mechanics (INT): +9 *Perception (WIS): +16 *Persuasion (CHA): +16 *Pilot (DEX): +6 *Stealth (DEX): +11 *Survival (WIS): +11 *Treat Injury (WIS): +11 *Use Computer (INT): +15 *Use the Force (CHA): -- Trained in: Deception, Endurance, Knowledge (Bureaucracy, Social Sciences, Galactic Lore, Tactics), Perception, Persuasion, Stealth, Survival, Treat Injury, Use Computer, =Special Abilities= Feats *Noble Automatic Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light,) Weapon Proficiency (Pistols, Rifles, Simple Weapons,) Linguist *Scout Multiclass Feat: Shake it Off *Level 1: Imperial Military Training *Level 3: Skill Focus (Persuasion) *Level 6: Martial Arts I *Noble Bonus 2: Recall *Noble Bonus 4: Unwavering Resolve *Noble Bonus 6: Skill Focus (Perception) Armor Proficiency (Light) Can wear light armor without being an idiot. Imperial Military Training Instilled with the discipline and loyalty required to serve the Empire, once per encounter, as a free action on your turn, negate any one mind-affecting effect targeting or currently affecting you. Linguist Gain an additional number of languages known equal to 1 plus INT bonus. (6 additional languages.) Martial Arts I Deal 1d6 damage with unarmed strikes, do not provoke attacks of opportunity by making unarmed strikes, and gain a +1 Dodge bonus to Reflex Defense. Recall Your mind is so full of knowledge that sometimes you recall things you had previously forgotten. Once per day, reroll any check for a Knowledge skill that you are trained in, using the better result. Shake it Off By spending two swift actions, you can move +1 step along the condition track. Skill Focus (Perception, Persuasion Gain a +5 bonus on the listed skills. Unwavering Resolve Gain a +5 Insight bonus to Will Defense against Deception and Persuasion checks. Weapon Proficiency (Pistols, Rifles, Simple Weapons) Can use pistols, rifles, and simple weapons, without being an idiot. Talents *Noble 1: Educated *Noble 3: Presence *Noble 5: Demand Surrender *Scout 1: Evasion *Enforcer 1: Respected Officer Demand Surrender Once per round, Ganges may make a Persuasion check as a standard action to demand surrender from an opponent who has been reduced to one-half or less of its hit points. If the check result equals or exceeds the target's Will Defense, it surrenders to him and his allies, drops any weapons it is holding, and takes no hostile actions. If the target has more Heroic class levels than he does, they gain a +5 bonus to their Will Defense to resist this Persuasion check. If Ganges or any of his allies subsequently attack it, it no longer submits and may act normally again. This ability is considered Mind-Affecting, however it is capable of affecting droids who are capable of analyzing their situation and have the authority to make a decision to surrender. It cannot affect creatures with an INT score of 2 or less, and Ganges must share a common language with the target. Educated Thanks to an extensive, deeply thorough education, Ganges may make any Knowledge check untrained, and is considered to be trained in all Knowledge skills for the purposes of feats, powers, talents or traits which interact with Knowledge skills. He does not gain the +5 bonus for being trained on Knowledge skills in which he is actually untrained, however, he is capable of achieving results higher than 15. Evasion If Ganges is hit by an area attack, he takes half damage if it hits him, and no damage if it fails to overcome his defenses. Presence Ganges may make a Persuasion check to intimidate a creature as a standard action, instead of a full-round action. Respected Officer As an Imperial Procurator of Justice with a long history of law enforcement, Ganges' name is on the lips of the ne'er-do-wells around the Empire. Criminals, law-abiding citizens, and even folk who don't know him find it hard not to respect him and the authority he wears as a badge, even if they don't like the Empire he represents. Ganges can automatically improve the attitude of indifferent characters to friendly, without a check required. Racial Traits +2 Intelligence, Bonus Trained Skill, Low-Light Vision Category:Knights of the New Republic